


Completion

by froxyn



Series: A Way Back [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froxyn/pseuds/froxyn





	Completion

Title: Completion  
Author: Froxyn  
Rating: FRAO  
Synopsis: Giles and Buffy continue on their path together.  
Timeline: Part 4 of A Way Back series.  
Author’s Note: Thank you to A for looking over this fic.

Giles groaned and rolled over onto his back. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep this up. Touching her, holding her, kissing her…and then saying goodnight and retreating to separate bedrooms. He rolled his eyes at himself and curled his right arm under the back of his head as he stared at the ceiling.

“It’s your own fucking doing…” He muttered to the empty room. 

And it was. He was doing what was best for them. Taking things slow, not rushing…

He inhaled deeply and exhaled shakily. But, was he? Really? Was it what was best for them? Or was he simply just frightened to let their relationship progress naturally?

He glanced at the clock and sighed, knowing that sleep would not find him again until the following night. He sat up slowly and ran his hand through his hair. 

“Well, at least I made it until 4:00 this time…” He mumbled, making his way to his bedroom door. 

He opened it slowly, wincing as the latch caught as he pulled it open. He paused for a moment, staring at the door to the guest room. After a few moments, he took a deep breath…and then turned down the hall towards the kitchen.

He filled the kettle and turned it on, silently pulling out a mug and placing it on the counter. He found that the soft tick-tock of the clock in the living room was equally comforting and annoying at this hour of the morning. 

He knew he could spend the next few hours poring through old texts, searching for answers regarding any number of issues that had arisen the previous week. The rogue T’aalish demon who had reappeared in Prague, the recently discovered remaining members of an ancient vampire sect that had set up camp in Kansas, the engagement of Ethan and Lydia…because surely there had to be some sort of mystical forces at work there.

He chuckled softly to himself, preparing his tea. He knew he shouldn’t give Ethan such a hard time about his turnaround, but he was still finding it hard to believe that his old friend had once again become his new friend. He was grateful for the friendship, he had missed Ethan more than he had realised. But, he had to admit…he somewhat missed the Chaos-fuelled Ethan as well.

Giles picked up his mug and made his way through the living room, pausing to pick up a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his desk. Yes, he could spend hours researching…or he could go outside, drink his tea, have a cigarette, and think about Buffy while he was waiting for the sun to rise. 

He would always choose Buffy over research. 

Unless the research was required to help Buffy. In which case, technically, he was still choosing Buffy. Just like he had since the day they met so many years ago in the Sunnydale High library.

He smiled fondly at the memory and went outside.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Buffy bit her lip when she heard Giles open his bedroom door. She did her best to breathe deeply and slowly as she came down from the orgasm she had just given herself. Hearing his footsteps head towards the kitchen, she sighed softly and glanced at the clock on the bedside table. 

Four in the morning, both awake, both wanting more but desperately trying to maintain a slow and steady pace. She understood the reasoning, she even agreed with it. But that didn’t lessen the desire she felt for him. If anything, it was making it harder to say goodnight each night.

She exhaled deeply, deciding that if he hadn’t gone back to bed by the time her heart rate was back to normal, she’d get up and see what he was up to. If he was researching, maybe she could help him. Or maybe she should talk to him – because what they were putting themselves through surely couldn’t be good for either of them. 

She nodded to herself, it was a decent idea. If there was one thing she had learned since her arrival at Giles’ home, it was that the ‘ingenious form of communication known as talking’ was much better than…not. 

Now she just needed to wait. 

“Staying up or going back to bed, Giles?” She asked softly to the empty room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Giles took a long drag from the cigarette and leaned his head against the back of the chair. He turned towards the door when it opened, exhaling the smoke with a smile.

“Hello.”

“Hey.” Buffy replied softly, quickly making her way to the chair next to him and sitting down. “Whatcha doin’?”

“Drinking, smoking, thinking of you.” He answered, flicking his ashes into the ashtray.

She arched an eyebrow, reaching over and taking the mug from his left hand. She took a sip and handed it back to him before placing a soft kiss on his jaw. “Tea and cigarettes…my, how things have changed.”

“Mm…quite.” He murmured, meeting her eyes. “What are you doing up?”

She smiled and lifted her hand, running her fingers through his hair above his ear. “Couldn’t sleep. You?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” He echoed, blindly crushing his cigarette out in the ashtray. “Buffy…”

She took the mug from his hand and leaned over him to place it on the table next to the ashtray. “Yeah?”

He cleared his throat and lowered his voice to a near whisper. “This…is difficult.”

She shifted her body, carefully sliding onto his lap and draping her arms over his shoulders. “It really is.”

“Buffy, we – ”

“I know, Giles.” She interrupted gently, the fingers of her right hand lightly stroking the back of his neck. “I’m not trying to rush anything, I promise. I just…I really want to kiss you right now.”

He nodded silently, moving his hands to her hips as she brushed her lips across his. As her nails lightly scratched his skin, she flicked her tongue against his bottom lip. He moaned softly, parting his lips under hers and granting her tongue entry. 

She deepened the kiss quickly, groaning into his mouth when his fingers tightened their grip on her hips, keeping her from rocking against him. After a few moments, she slowly pulled from the kiss and rested her forehead against his.

“Fucking hell…” He murmured, his left hand moving up to the middle of her back.

“Yeah…yeah, it is…” She replied softly, tracing the curve of his right ear with her fingertip. 

“Buffy…” He whispered as she placed a soft kiss on his forehead. He sighed deeply as she carefully moved back to her chair.

She offered him a loving smile and covered his hand with hers, lacing their fingers together. “It’s all good, Giles. We’re good…”

He exhaled a shaky breath and lightly squeezed her fingers.

“So, uh…anything interesting going on at work today?” She asked.

He chuckled at the sudden change of topic, nearly teasing her about it. But then realising that, at this moment, a change of topic was definitely required.

“Mm, level one proficiencies…”

She furrowed her brow as she stared at him. “Why didn’t we have to take all of these proficiencies?”

He laughed and reached for the pack of cigarettes near his now cold mug of tea. He shook one out and dropped the pack back onto the table. “As I believe I’ve told you…we were an anomaly.”

She rolled her eyes, smiling as she watched him light the cigarette and take a long drag. “Legendary…”

“Legendary.” He agreed softly.

“Level one, huh? What does level one entail?”

“Communication in training.”

“What does that even mean?” She asked, glancing at his hand as he flicked the ashes. “You make smoking look…sexy. That’s not a good thing, Giles.”

He laughed softly and rolled the cigarette between his fingers. “Communication in training – how well the Slayer responds to her Watcher, and vice versa. Basically, it’s a check in to see how their bond is progressing.”

“What if it’s not? Progressing, I mean.” Buffy asked seriously. “If it’s not there, you can’t really force it. That’s just asking for disaster.”

Giles smiled warmly. “Precisely why we have the proficiencies. You, uh…you haven’t been around during the proficiency period before – would you like to come with me?”

When her eyes widened slightly, he cleared his throat. “I mean…to the Council. To watch…um, the…proficiencies…”

“I’m not sure I’ve ever heard anyone say the word ‘proficiency’ so many times in such a short period of time.” She laughed softly and squeezed his hand gently before unlacing her fingers from his. “But, yeah…I’d love to come with you. To watch…”

He watched her carefully as she stood up, instantly missing her closeness. She offered him a smile and gestured towards the door. “I, uh…I’ll go jump in the shower and get ready.”

He returned her smile, giving her a brief nod as she turned and made her way inside. He took a deep breath and lifted the cigarette back to his lips. The sun would be up soon and the new day was taking shape quickly.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Buffy smiled as she walked into the training room, finding Giles easily. He was sitting in the front row, talking to Gabriella’s Watcher, Lucas. He laughed at something Lucas said and she felt a sudden rush of affection for him. She made her way over to them and sat down in the empty seat next to Giles.

He turned towards her, his eyes shining brightly. “Hello, Buffy.”

“Hello, Mr. Giles.” She grinned playfully, subtly brushing against him as she made herself comfortable. “This looks very…not what I was expecting…”

“Oh?” He questioned. “What were you expecting?”

“I don’t know. Dark room, silence, panel of four Council members, terrified Watchers, confused Slayers…”

Giles chuckled. “Panel of five Council members. Times have changed, Buffy. This is about education, not setting partnerships up to fail.”

“You’ve accomplished amazing things, Giles.” She said proudly.

He blushed lightly.

Lucas leaned forward slightly and smiled. “It’s so exciting to see you here, Buffy. Your presence will be a wonderful boon to the girls.”

Buffy arched an eyebrow at Giles as Lucas sat back. “A boon? I’m a…boon?”

“A wonderful one, at that.” Giles grinned in amusement and gave her a wink before turning his attention to the small arena.

His grin faltered slightly when Lucas gently nudged him and spoke.

“Perhaps the two of you could give a demonstration afterwards?”

Giles cleared his throat and glanced at Buffy. Buffy’s eyes had widened at the suggestion. She leaned into him and lowered her voice to a whisper. 

“Did he just say what I think he said?”

Giles nodded silently, gently placing his hand on her knee. 

“Giles…we haven’t trained together in – ”

“I know.” He interrupted swiftly. “Let’s just see how this plays out, yes?”

She stared at him in disbelief. He offered her a gentle smile and gestured towards the area with a tilt of his head. She sighed heavily and muttered under her breath.

“See how it plays out…”

Giles gently squeezed her knee and turned his attention to the seemingly extremely nervous first year Watcher who entered with his Slayer. He smiled warmly at the young man and sat back in his chair.

As the level one proficiencies began, Willow slipped through the door. She found Buffy and Giles quickly and grinned. She nearly ran over to them, but then realised that they were actually very much focused on the examination taking place. She found an empty seat and watched them.

When Giles leaned over and whispered something to Buffy and Buffy nodded in agreement, gesturing towards the young Slayer, Willow sighed happily. Buffy and Giles were definitely back on track with one another. 

* * *

Two hours and ten partnerships later, the level one proficiencies were coming to a close. Giles had discussed his opinions with four other Council elders and they had made their decisions. He made his way to the arena, leaning against a pommel horse as he addressed the Watchers and their Slayers.

“I’d like to discuss something that was noticed in each examination.” He smiled softly as everyone seemed to shift uncomfortably. “Never hold back with your Slayer. The important thing to remember is that should you connect with her…whether it’s a punch, a kick, a swing of the staff…you’re not going to hurt her. If you’re holding back, you’re doing her a disservice. A vampire, a demon…they will come full force and not care that they’re fighting a ‘girl’.”

He looked over the group of Watchers, not surprised to see uncertainty in their eyes. He glanced at Buffy, an unspoken question in his eyes. She exhaled slowly and gave him a very nervous nod. 

“I’ll show you what I mean.” He removed his jacket, folding it over the pommel horse, and rolled up his sleeves…and then looked back to _his_ Slayer. “Buffy?”

Willow’s eyes widened, knowing it had been at least two years since they had even trained together. 

Buffy took a deep breath and made her way to Giles. As she stood before him, she gave him a small smile. “Okay…what are we doing, Giles?”

He pulled two staffs from the rack and threw one to her, smiling as she rolled her eyes at him. 

“Great…” She muttered, rolling the staff in her hands before moving into a defensive stance. “Okay, let’s go…”

Giles gave her a nod and tapped his staff against hers, signalling the start of the exercise. He moved to his left, waiting for her to shift slightly as she followed his movement. When she moved, he struck hard, catching the end of her staff and slipping underneath. He was somewhat surprised when she quickly changed her grip and blocked him.

“Good, Buffy.” He murmured appreciatively. “Very good.”

He attacked again, quickly moving to the right and sweeping her left foot. She lost her balance, landing hard on her back. She rolled immediately, narrowly avoiding the tip of Giles’ staff as it smashed against the wooden floor. The sound of wood against wood echoed loudly in the training room.

Buffy jumped up quickly and looked into Giles’ eyes, not surprised to see that they had darkened a shade. His eyes had always darkened slightly when they trained together. She hesitated for a split second as that thought played in her head. Giles took advantage of the lapse in concentration and slipped underneath her staff, wrapping his left arm across her chest and pulling her back against him. 

“If I were a vampire, this could be a dire situation.” He said sternly before gently pushing her away from him. “Concentrate, Buffy…”

She turned and met his eyes and then gave him a brief nod, tossing her staff to the side. Giles tilted his head slightly and tossed his as well.

Willow furrowed her brow as she watched Buffy and Giles circle each other for a moment. Then her eyes widened in surprise as Buffy made the first move…and she was definitely not holding back with Giles. She threw a punch with her right hand, which Giles blocked mere millimetres from his chest. He wrapped his fingers around her wrist and swung out with his left hand, directing his full-force strike at her shoulder. 

Buffy executed a perfectly timed flip, twisting her wrist out of his grasp and landing to his right. He grinned at her and gave her a nod of appreciation. He lifted his hand in a silent request for a pause, which she granted.

Giles turned and addressed the Watchers, who were all staring at him in surprise. “Once your bond has completely formed, it will make training much easier. But, for the moment, don’t concern yourself with that. Concern yourself with preparing your Slayer to the best of your ability. Praise her when needed, remind her to concentrate when you see a lapse. Her life is in your hands, you are her Watcher.”

He gave Buffy a quick glance and then continued.

“You all have passed level one, but if you come into your level two proficiencies and you’re still holding back – you will not progress. Remember, you can’t physically hurt her. Well done, all of you.”

And without a further word, he turned and left the arena. Buffy stared after him for a moment and then took off after him. Willow arched an eyebrow and chuckled, making her way over to the pommel horse and retrieving Giles’ jacket.

* * *

Buffy ran into the hall and opened her mouth to call out to Giles. Before she could, he made a quick right turn down a different hallway. She followed, her brow furrowing in confusion when she stepped into the hallway to find…nothing. 

She moved slowly, with purpose…and paused when she felt a familiar tingle at the back of her neck. She glanced towards an alcove on the right and took two steps forward. She was pulled the rest of the way into the alcove by Giles, who then pushed her up against the wall.

She stared into his darkened eyes. “Giles?”

“The things you make me feel…” He murmured and then covered her mouth with his.

There was a desperation in his kiss that took her by surprise, but she returned his kiss with no hesitation. When she felt his erection press against her, she curled her fingers into the front of his shirt and pushed him back. She smiled as he grunted softly when his back hit the wall behind him. 

And then her hand was at the back of his head, drawing him back into their kiss.

Giles’ breath hitched as Buffy’s hands moved to his chest. Her fingers pulled his tie free and then nimbly unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. He groaned softly as she forcefully untucked his shirt and slipped her hands underneath, fingertips grazing his skin. He leaned back, resting his head against the wall and closing his eyes…his body trembling as her mouth moved to his chin, down the front of his throat, and then placing light nips across his exposed skin. 

“Buffy…” 

She smiled inwardly as the soft murmur of her name, glancing up at him as she ventured lower. His hand moved to the back of her head as her teeth grazed his abdomen through the material of his shirt. When her fingers pulled at the fastening of his pants, his eyes snapped open. He looked down at her, his jaw clenching as she met his gaze.

“Giles?” She paused, fingers on his zipper.

He shook his head quickly and pulled her back up. 

“What’s wrong?” She questioned, confused at the urgency in his motions. 

He lifted his hand to her face and gently stroked her cheek. “I just…I can’t. Not here…not like this…”

Understanding hit her and she offered him a soft smile. “Too many backroom blowjobs?”

He swallowed and stared into her eyes. “Not the wording I would have chosen…”

“But, accurate?” She questioned, placing her hand on his chest.

“Accurate…yes.” He whispered, rubbing his thumb over her bottom lip. “We deserve more than this, Buffy.”

She nodded slowly in agreement and carefully rebuttoned his shirt as he tucked it back into his pants. She looked into his eyes as she tied his tie, sliding the knot into place. He ran his fingers through her hair and exhaled deeply.

“I’m sorry…” He whispered regretfully. 

She offered him a loving smile and leaned up, gently brushing her lips across his. 

She stepped back and smoothed her shirt down. “Am I presentable?”

He nodded, a smile showing in his eyes. “Absolutely.”

She reached out and took his hand. “Come on…”

He followed her silently down the small hallway, letting go of her hand as they entered the main hall. He slipped his hands into his pockets and fell into step beside of her.

“So…all things considered, I think we did pretty well.”

He chuckled softly. “All things considered.”

“I…was thinking…” 

“About?”

“Well – ”

“There you are!” Willow exclaimed as she walked into them, gesturing behind her. “Thought you went to your office, but…nope.”

“Willow!” Buffy nearly screamed in excitement, wrapping her friend up in a hug. “What are you doing here?”

“I live here.” She replied with a smile. “Well, not here in the Council building. But, just got in and Jacqui said that Michael had his level ones today…so thought I’d come by to see how he was doing.”

Giles smiled warmly. “He did well. How is Jacqui?”

Willow grinned. “Do you really want to know?”

Giles chuckled and shook his head as he gave her a hug. Buffy darted her eyes between them, her confusion obvious.

“Am I missing something?”

Willow laughed. “Let’s go to dinner tonight and I’ll fill you in.”

Giles glanced at Buffy. “Why don’t the two of you go tonight? Catch up, talk…about whatever the two of you are determined to talk about…and perhaps I can make dinner tomorrow night for us all?”

Buffy tilted her head slightly and looked up at him.

“I, uh…I need to get the proficiency reports finished and submitted and – ”

She reached out, placing her hand on his forearm. “Hey…you okay?”

He smiled, pulling his hand out of his pocket and sliding his fingers across her palm. “Very much so. I just thought that it would be nice for the two of you to be able to spend some time together.”

Willow raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. 

“You can take the car, if you’d like.” He continued. “I can take a cab home…”

“I can drop her home, Giles.” Willow interjected. “Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?”

Giles laughed softly. “No. No, I’m sure that I do not want to be there for the discussions that the two of you will have. I’ll pick up something on the way home.”

Buffy’s smile returned, understanding that he wasn’t upset. “Okay, so…I’ll see you tonight then?”

He nodded, gazing into her eyes. “I’ll be up…”

A grin twitched at the corner of Willow’s mouth. “I’ll try not to have her out too late.”

Giles shook his head in amusement. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Willow.”

“Yes, you will.” She grinned back at him. “Oh, your jacket is in your office. You left it in the training room.”

“Ah…yes, thank you.” He turned back to Buffy, lifting his hand to her shoulder and squeezing lightly. “Have a nice time.”

And then he turned and walked towards his office. Willow watched Buffy watch Giles until he turned the corner.

“So, uh…I feel like maybe I interrupted something…”

Buffy sighed and shook her head. “Nope…_you_ didn’t interrupt anything.”

“Everything okay? I mean…you two _seem_…okay.”

“Yeah, yeah…we’re good. I think. I’m pretty sure we’re good. Just…timing’s a bit off tonight.”

“Oh?” 

Buffy rolled her eyes at Willow’s tone and laughed. “Come on…let’s head out. And you can tell me about what’s been going on with you and Jacqui...”

“It’s not me and Jacqui you want to hear about, is it?” She paused and then grinned. “You want to know why Giles doesn’t want to know, don’t you?”

“Well, yeah…” Buffy laughed. “Because there _has_ to be a story there!”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Giles had finished his reports in less time than he expected. He’d had a couple of nice chats with a few colleagues on his way out of the building. He’d stopped and picked up something for dinner, as well as picked up the ingredients for the dinner he had decided to prepare for the following night. And now he was standing in his kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil.

He wasn’t sure why he’d turned the kettle on, he didn’t even want tea. Habit, more than likely. With a heavy sigh, he flicked the kettle off and pulled a wine glass out of the cabinet. There was one glass left out of the bottle he had shared with Buffy a few nights earlier. 

He emptied the bottle into his glass and then walked into the living room. He scanned the spines of the books in the bookcase, sipping the wine as he chose a book to read. Finding one that he felt could hold his interest, he turned and made his way to the bedroom. 

After all, a book and a nice glass of wine was always a nice way to relax after a busy day.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Buffy laughed loudly, clapping her hand over her mouth. When she gained control of herself, she lowered her hand. “He walked in on you?”

“Mm-hm. I mean, to be fair, he was going in to see Michael…” Willow wiped a tear from her eye and laughed again. “I felt so bad for him, but oh my god, it was so funny!”

“And that’s how he met Jacqui?”

“Well, that’s how he found out that Jacqui and I are together…” Willow took a sip of water and then smiled at Buffy. “So…you two. What’s going on there?”

Buffy shrugged a shoulder. “We’re taking it slow…”

“You haven’t…?” Willow arched an eyebrow as Buffy shook her head. “No way I would’ve believed that after watching you guys this afternoon…”

Buffy’s eyes widened. “What? Watching us?”

“Uh…yeah…at the proficiencies?” Willow replied slowly, leaning forward and resting her elbows on the table. “But, that’s not what you were worried about. What got interrupted?”

Buffy lowered her gaze and bit her lip.

“Holy shit! You were going to…in a hallway? In the Council building?” Willow’s eyes widened in disbelief. “Holy shit!”

“What? No! No, that’s not…” Buffy sighed heavily. “I don’t know what we were going to do, but it was the wrong place for anything to happen.”

“What do you mean?” Willow asked.

Buffy hesitated for a moment. “How has he been the past couple of years?”

Willow scoffed lightly. “Moody, threw himself into work, pretty sure he was drinking more than usual…”

“There was a lot of pain there.” Buffy said softly. 

Willow reached over and took hold of Buffy’s hand. “On both sides. You were hurting too.”

“He knows. I’ve told him everything.”

“Have you told him that you love him?”

“He knows I love him.” Buffy looked up to find Willow smiling at her. She shook her head slowly. “But, no. No, I haven’t actually told him…like _that_.”

“Then…you haven’t told him everything, have you?” Willow glanced at the waiter and gestured for the bill. “Come on, let’s get you home.”

“I’ve really missed you, Will.”

“I’ve missed you too, Buffy.” A grin appeared on Willow’s face. “So, should I bring Jacqui tomorrow night?”

Buffy laughed and nodded. “Oh, please do.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Buffy walked into the house and closed the door, turning the lock as she looked around the room. The car was in the driveway, the living room light was on, but the house was quiet. His cigarettes were on the desk, so she knew he wasn’t outside. She put her bag on the table and walked down the hall, pausing when she saw that his bedroom door was open.

She looked in and leaned against the doorframe.

There he was -- asleep on the bed, sitting up…resting his back on a couple of pillows against the headboard, an open book on his lap…and half a glass of wine on the bedside table. She smiled, noticing he had changed into jeans and the light green button up shirt that had quickly become her favourite. She hesitated only a moment before walking in and sitting down on the edge of the bed next to him. She watched him sleep for a few seconds before reaching over and carefully removing his glasses. 

She grinned when she picked up the book.

“Demonology Compendium, Volume Three.” She read quietly, more than slightly amused. “Because the first two volumes were such page turners…”

She placed the book on the bedside table and then picked up the glass of wine. She took a small sip, licking her lips as she returned the glass to where it was. She looked at him, debating on whether or not to wake him up. He looked so comfortable, so peaceful, so…beautiful. She lifted her hand and gently ran her fingers through his hair.

His eyes opened slowly and he inhaled deeply. “Buffy…”

“Hey. Didn’t mean to wake you.”

He smiled sleepily. “Didn’t mean to fall asleep. How was your dinner with Willow?”

“Informative.” She replied with a smile. “She asked if she should bring Jacqui with her tomorrow…”

“Oh, bloody hell…” Giles muttered, amusement showing in his eyes. 

“Hey, about earlier…” She reached down and took hold of his hand. “I’m really sorry.”

He tilted his head slightly and gently squeezed her fingers as she continued.

“I mean…I’m not sorry for wanting…” She shook her head and sighed heavily. “It was the wrong time…and _definitely_ the wrong place. And my wording could’ve been a little more thoughtful. I’m just…I’m really sorry that I put you in that position.”

He was quiet for a moment and then shrugged a shoulder. “To be brutally honest, it was probably best.”

Her brow furrowed in confusion. “Huh?”

“Seeing you…on your knees in front of me…” He licked his lips nervously and cleared his throat. “It just reminded me of…_things_ I shouldn’t be reminded of. And you are worth so much more than a ‘backroom blowjob’.”

“Yeah, not the best wording I could’ve come up with…”

Giles regarded her carefully for a moment and then let go of her hand. “I just don’t think I can do this anymore, Buffy.”

“What?” She whispered, her tone tinged with worry.

“Saying goodnight, going to different rooms…I just…” He lifted his hand and caressed her cheek. “I think perhaps I’ve been afraid of where this is going…where we’re going. And I don’t want to be afraid anymore.”

“Giles…” She leaned into his touch, placing her hand on his chest. 

“I want this, Buffy. I want us…I want…_you_.” He gazed into her eyes and ran his thumb across her bottom lip. “I want you.”

“Me too, Giles.” She whispered, her fingers rubbing against the soft material of his shirt. 

Her eyes darted to his lips and then back to his eyes. And then she leaned into him, sighing as his hand slipped to the back of her head and drew her mouth to his. 

The kiss was different to the one they had engaged in earlier in the Council halls – there was urgency, but not desperation. A groan rumbled in his chest as she shifted on the bed, moving over him and straddling his thighs. This time when his hands moved to her hips, it wasn’t to hold her still – but, to pull her closer to allow her to feel the reaction his body was having to her. 

Her fingers unbuttoned his shirt as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss. When he felt her fingers on his bare chest, he slipped his hands underneath the hem of her shirt. He moved upwards, pulling from the kiss to push the shirt up and over her head…dropping it to the side. 

She looked down at him as his fingertips lightly traced a scar that ran across her ribs. “Vampire outside of Paris about a year ago.”

He nodded slowly at her softly spoken explanation. He inhaled sharply as her fingers found a small but deeply scarred line of flesh on his abdomen.

“That…looks like a stab wound.” She whispered, meeting his eyes when he hesitated in response.

“Fourteen months ago, give or take.” He replied, his fingers moving to the button on her jeans. “I survived.”

“What kind of demon?”

“The kind who wanted my wallet…” He offered her a gentle smile, popping the button free and moving his hands to her back…edging his fingers under the waistband of her jeans. “He didn’t get it.”

“Human?” She asked, eyes widening. “Why wouldn’t you just give it to him?”

“Because…” He shifted underneath her, tightening his fingers against her hips, encouraging her to rock against his growing erection. “It’s _my_ wallet.”

She glanced at the bedside table, her eyes finding the well-worn leather wallet near the lamp on the bedside table before looking back at him. “I gave that to you for your birthday…like 10 years ago.”

He nodded slowly as his eyes darkened. “Can we discuss this later?”

“Wow…” She murmured, running her fingers down the side of his neck. She saw the question in his eyes and leaned down, placing a kiss on his lips before continuing. “Your eyes…I don’t think I’ve actually watched them get darker.”

“Mm…it happens.” He said, sliding his hands up her back and deftly unfastening her bra. His eyes darted to her breasts as he removed the garment. “That’s new…”

“ -ish…” She whispered as he placed a soft kiss on the butterfly adorning the swell of her breast. 

He looked up at her as he pulled her left nipple into his mouth, smiling inwardly as she trembled against him. Her hips began to gently move against him and he heard the tremor in her voice as she whispered his name. He groaned against her skin, his tongue flicking against her nipple as he moved his hands to her hips…pulling her harder against him. 

He wanted to take things slow. He had intended on taking things slow. And then her nails gently scratched his scalp as she held the back of his head. He relinquished her nipple and shifted his body, effectively rolling them until she was on her back. He moved his mouth to her neck, suckling her flesh before allowing his teeth to graze her skin. 

She gripped his back with her left hand, moving her right in between their bodies. When he felt her pull the button free on his jeans, he lightly bit her neck. 

“Fuck…” She groaned in pleasure, digging her nails into his back and fumbling with his zipper. 

He lifted his head and gazed down at her. He supported his weight with his right hand on the mattress next to her, slipping his left between them and helping her with his zipper. 

“Okay?” He whispered, moving his hand to her zipper and easily pulling it down. 

She stared up at him through glazed eyes. “Enough foreplay…I need you inside me…”

Giles licked his lips and gave her a brief nod before pushing himself up until he was kneeling between her thighs. He gripped the waistband of her jeans and she lifted her hips, allowing him to pull them and her underwear down at the same time. He stared into her eyes as he moved to the side and pulled them off, absently dropping them to the floor. It wasn’t until he had removed the rest of his own clothing that he allowed his gaze to travel over her body.

“Lovely…” He murmured, moving back between her legs. 

“You’ve seen it all before…”

“Different this time.” 

He looked into her eyes, leaning over her as she rested her knees against his sides. The head of his erection nudged into her, eliciting groans from both of them as he pushed forward until he was fully embedded within her. 

She placed her left hand on the side of his neck and stroked his jaw with her thumb. “I love you.”

He stared at her for a moment, his heart pounding in his chest. Slowly a smile appeared and he leaned down to press a kiss to her lips.

“I love you, Buffy.” He whispered, eyes sparkling as he began to move within her with slow strokes.

He increased his pace when she gazed into his eyes…and he kept increasing until she closed her eyes and moaned his name. She reached above her head and wrapped the fingers of her right hand around an iron spindle. He pushed himself up, hands pressed into the mattress either side of her hips for leverage as he lengthened his strokes. 

Her left hand gripped his forearm, her hips arching to meet each of his thrusts. “Giles…”

He licked his lips, eyes gazing at her breasts jostling with their movements. “Fuck…”

Her nails dug into his skin as she lifted her knees, opening herself up to him even more. He pushed harder and deeper into her, groaning when he felt her inner walls begin to quiver around him. Buffy’s hands moved to his sides, nails scraping across his ribs. A bead of sweat rolled down Giles’ chest as the quivers became ripples against his cock. And then she screamed his name, her warm fluids gushing over him as he continued thrusting. 

He leaned over her, kissing her lips, her chin, her neck…knowing he wasn’t going to be able to last much longer. And that’s when he felt it…her lips on his neck, her tongue sliding over his skin, her teeth nipping at him. 

“Buffy…” He murmured, momentarily losing his rhythm as her teeth increased their pressure on his neck. “Fuck, yes…Buffy…”

One more bite, the feeling of her nails scratching across his sweat-drenched back, that’s all it took. He groaned deeply and came forcefully, bathing her inner walls as her name left his lips.

His thrusts slowed, his lips pressed soft kisses on her shoulder. She could feel his heart pounding within his chest. 

“Christ, Buffy…” He whispered, carefully moving to her side. “That was…”

“Fucking amazing.” She answered for him, leaning over and kissing along his jaw. “Fucking _amazing_…”

“Quite…” He agreed, smiling warmly at her. “Come here, love…”

Buffy smiled at the term of endearment and placed her head on his chest, a sigh of contentment escaping her lips when he wrapped his arm around her. 

Her fingers traced light patterns against his skin as she listened to his heart rate return to normal after several long minutes. When they ghosted over the scar on his abdomen, she paused and took a deep breath.

“Giles?”

“Hm?” He murmured softly, his fingertips caressing her hip.

“This could have killed you.”

His fingers stilled their movement. “Yes…it nearly did.”

She pushed herself up, wrapping the sheet around her, and stared at him. “What? Why didn’t I know about it?”

“No one knew, Buffy.” Giles replied quietly. “In fact, you’re the first person to know about it.”

“You almost died? _Died_? And _no one_ knew?” She asked, becoming more distressed by the second. “What the fuck, Giles?!”

“This is escalating quickly…” He said, pushing himself up to sit next to her.

She merely stared at him. 

He sighed heavily, lifting his hand and brushing the hair back from her face. “I was actually on holiday. Went to Amsterdam. Ended up in hospital for ten days or so…got back, worked from home for a week. No one was the wiser and there was no need to alarm anyone.”

“And…if you had died? What the fuck then? You just…disappear…and everyone is left wondering what happened?”

He shook his head and looked into her eyes. “You would’ve known.”

She stared at him in disbelief. “How? Through our non-existent bond?”

“You’re still listed as my emergency contact. They would have called you.” When she opened her mouth to respond, he quickly continued. “We weren’t in a good place, Buffy. How was I supposed to tell you that I nearly got myself stabbed to death over a wallet?”

“You thought I wouldn’t care…”

“I…didn’t think it mattered much at all. I didn’t actually expect to wake up after surgery. When I did…” He trailed off as he watched a tear slip down her cheek and gently brushed it away with his thumb. “Buffy…”

“You would’ve died thinking I didn’t give a shit about you.” She whispered, her voice trembling as she fought to hold back her tears. “And I would have lived knowing how much I love you…and there would have been nothing I could have done about it.”

“Willow could have resurrected me.” He replied without thought.

“That’s not funny.” She stated, another tear spilling down her cheek. “That’s not fucking funny.”

“No, it’s not…which is why I’m not laughing.” He sighed heavily. “How bad was your injury that you received from the Parisian vampire?”

“I have Slayer healing, Giles…”

He nodded slowly, staring into her eyes. “And yet, for it to scar that badly…it would have been a very severe injury. One that would cause a Watcher to panic. But, I didn’t know anything about it…”

“You wouldn’t answer your goddamn phone! Why the hell would I have called you about an injury?”

“Exactly my point, Buffy.” He replied calmly. “Why would either of us had notified one another about…anything? Much less an injury. That’s not the headspace that we were in at that point.”

Buffy stared at him for a minute and then visibly relaxed a bit. With the conversation de-escalating as quickly as it had escalated, Giles smiled and lifted his hand to the side of her neck. He glanced at her lips before meeting her eyes again.

“We need to stop – ”

“Stop?” She interrupted, confusion in her eyes. “We just…started…”

“As I was saying…” He continued, the smile reaching his eyes. “We need to stop getting upset over things that happened while we were both being idiots. We’ve made it through two fairly fucking horrible years – and we’re here, both breathing, together and I just think that…_that_ is more important. I love you, Buffy. Can we just focus on where we are now?”

“In bed?” She asked, smiling as he laughed softly. 

“I was thinking more figuratively, but…that could work too.” He leaned over and brushed his lips across hers. “But, we should probably talk about your reaction to being bitten.”

“Hello, pot…” She murmured, pushing him back down onto the bed.

“Yeah…we can talk about that later…” He muttered, sliding his fingers into her hair as she kissed her way down his torso. “Quite a bit later…”

~ End


End file.
